Quase Tão Bom Quanto Torta
by CasBurguer
Summary: "Sam pensou que ele poderia ter vivido essa vida sem precisar ouvir algo assim. Mas então ele desejou arrancar as próprias orelhas quando ouviu o resto... — Mas você não deve fazer assim, você tem que colocar ele inteiro na boca e chupar, e não só lamber a ponta. — Mas eu gosto de lamber, é mais fácil e é onde o sabor está concentrado."


**Quase Tão Bom Quanto Torta**

 **Capítulo único** – **Tão doce...**

Sam tirou o casaco, jogando-o em seguida sobre o braço do sofá. Suspirou pesadamente, seu corpo reclamando de todo o esforço físico que fizera ao matar sozinho aquele maldito demônio que se enfiou no seu caminho quando voltava da lanchonete.

Francamente, esses demônios podiam esperar que ele estivesse ao menos alimentado!

Com a sacola de compras ainda nas mãos o moreno se dirigiu à cozinha a procura do irmão, que estranhamente não pedira sua tão amada torta nesse dia. Sam achava isso muito estranho, mas não iria comentar nada com o loiro por enquanto, ele ainda tinha esperanças de que Dean finalmente enjoasse dessas comidas gordurosas e seguisse uma alimentação mais saudável.

Quando não o encontrou na cozinha rumou para o quarto do loiro, chamando pelo nome de Dean quando chegou no corredor. Parou em frente a porta do irmão e iria chamá-lo novamente quando ouviu uma voz conhecida lá dentro.

— Dean, eu não sei se isso é uma boa ideia – a voz rouca de Castiel soou insegura.

O moreno franziu o cenho, não entendo o que o anjo fazia ali. Havia algum problema?

Ele já iria entrar quando ouviu a resposta de Dean, travando com os olhos arregalados e totalmente incrédulo.

— Pare de ser chato, Cas! Apenas enfie na boca e aproveite.

Sam corou como o inferno, sua mente pervertida já criando um filme sobre o que o irmão e o anjo estariam fazendo lá dentro.

— Eu ainda não estou muito seguro disso. Eu posso não gostar do gosto... É tão vermelho e tão grande.

Os olhos de Sam dobraram de tamanho.

— É claro que você vai gostar, você acha que eu não sei o que é bom? Isso é quase tão bom quanto torta, ouça o que eu digo. Vai até querer mais! – o loiro replicou.

— Mas é tão grande, não vai caber na minha boca!

— É só você abrir ela bastante, vem cá, deixa que eu te ajudo...

Sam arfou, querendo gritar horrorizado. Tudo bem que ele já suspeitava que Dean e Cas tinham "alguma coisa" às escondidas, mas não precisava saber dos detalhes. Ele definitivamente não precisava saber disso.

Ele iria embora e daria privacidade aos...

— O-oh, Dean não cabe... E-espere, não empurre! – o anjo tossiu engasgado – Deixe que eu mesmo faça.

— Você quem sabe.

E Sam estacou no lugar, não conseguindo ir antes de descobrir o desfecho de seu shipp favorito.

— Hmm... O gosto é curioso. – o anjo comentou – Tão doce.

Sam pensou que ele poderia ter vivido essa vida sem precisar ouvir algo assim. Mas então ele desejou arrancar as próprias orelhas quando ouviu o resto...

— Mas você não deve fazer assim, você tem que colocar ele inteiro na boca e chupar, e não só lamber a ponta.

— Mas eu gosto de lamber, é mais fácil e é onde o sabor está concentrado.

— Você impossível, Cas. – a risada de Dean ecoou pelo local – Apenas aproveite sua guloseima e me agradeça depois. Não é para todos que eu faço isso.

Sam corou mais ainda, não conseguindo controlar o fluxo de imagens pecaminosas que invadiam sua mente conforme o diálogo lá dentro continuava.

— Obrigado, Dean.

— Tranquilo. Você quer mais, Cas?

— Eu não sei, a experiência foi bastante... Satisfatória, mas eu não acho que vou repetir o tempo todo. Não quero ficar como o Gabriel.

Sam se lembrou de como Gabriel era um mulherengo apesar de ser um ser celestial. Pelo jeito, Castiel havia gostado mesmo para se comparar a Gabe... Oh, Deus, ele iria zoar tanto Dean por isso!

E iria ser agora, seria a chance perfeita de pegá-los no flagra, o loiro não teria como disfarçar dessa vez.

Abriu a porta em um rompante ao mesmo tempo em que gritava:

— Ahá! Eu sabia!

O caçador e o anjo olharam para Sam assustados, fazendo Sam corar violentamente quando viu o enorme pirulito de morango na boca de Castiel e Dean sentado ao seu lado na cama com um monte de doces, o olhando como se ele fosse algum louco de hospício.

 **FIM**


End file.
